Room 176
by cimolgoreng
Summary: Kisah Wonwoo dan teman sekamarnya Mingyu. Bagaimana kisahnya? Warning: bukan cerita romantis! boyxboy, shounen ai, MEANIE MingyuxWonwoo. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

ROOM 176

a Meanie fanfiction

friendship, little bit romance, shounen ai

T

Happy Reading

Wonwoo mengusap peluh yang menetes di pelipis. Mengangkat semua barang-barangnya dari lobi menuju kamar bernomor 176 ini sendirian. Tahun ajaran baru, baru saja dimulai. Dan sesuai dengan kebijakan yang diterapkan oleh kepala sekolah, siswa kelas dua dan tiga menempati asrama yang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Wonwoo sih tak masalah. Lagipula jarak dari rumahnya menuju ke sekolah lumayan jauh. Sepeda motor miliknya disita oleh ayah karena ia kedapatan menabrak pagar rumah tetangganya. Padahal Wonwoo hanya menghindari kucing milik teman kecilnya Jihoon. Kucing bernama Mongmong itu memang sering sekali berkeliaran di jalanan depan rumah Wonwoo.

Lupakan soal kucing! Wonwoo kini harus kembali berkutat dengan barang barang miliknya yang masih berserakan. Ruangan yang ia tempati lumayan bersih. Ada dua ranjang yang menyatu dengan dinding. Dua meja belajar yang sejajar dengan ranjang, kulkas serta satu microwave yang setelah ia periksa dalam keadaan baru. Sepertinya sekolah ini benar benar mengeluarkan biaya yang besar agar siswanya dapat tinggal dengan nyaman.

Wonwoo memilih sisi sebelah kiri. Menurut ibunya, sisi kiri adalah sisi keberuntungan Wonwoo. Tak jelas juga dilihat dari sebelah mana. Wonwoo hanya menuruti omongan ibunya saja. Biar cuek begini Wonwoo adalah anak berbakti.

Saat Wonwoo sedang meletakan novel koleksi miliknya di rak yang menempel di atas meja belajarnya, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari arah luar. Seseorang memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Wonwoo melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi membuka pintu. Namja itu sedikit merunduk saat didapati pintu kamar itu hampir menyentuh ujung kepalanya yang terbungkus topi berwarna putih. Wonwoo melambaikan tangan, tetapi namja itu tak meliriknya sedikit pun. Wonwoo maklum, mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaannya.

Wonwoo membiarkan namja itu membereskan barang barang miliknya. Ia terduduk di ranjang saat namja bertopi itu selesai memasangkan sprei di ranjang miliknya. Sprei bergambar lady bug yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan penampilan namja bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Seleramu bagus." Ucap Wonwoo. Namja itu refleks terdiam. Ia melirik Wonwoo sebentar kemudian melanjutkan memasangkan sprei Lady bug miliknya.

"Aku Wonwoo. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu." Jawab namja bernama Mingyu itu singkat.

"Apa kau baru di sekolah ini?" Wonwoo masih penasaran dengan namja yang sangat asing di matanya ini. Bukannya sombong tapi Wonwoo hampir mengetahui semua siswa di sekolahnya. Meskipun ia baru setahun sekolah disini, reputasinya sebagai siswa yang pintar membuatnya mau tak mau jadi terkenal, terutama di kalangan para guru.

Namja itu tak menjawab, ia malah melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Wonwoo tak mengambil pusing dan merebahkan dirinya sejenak saat didengarnya suara air bergemericik. Sepertinya namja itu sedang mandi.

.  
.

Wonwoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Menggapai selimut yang entah berada dimana. Menggerutu saat dirasa selimut berwarna biru itu tak kunjung ia gapai. Wonwoo terbangun dan menggosok matanya sambil menguap. Hari sudah gelap, terlihat dari jendela yang tirainya masih terbuka lebar. Bahkan lampu kamar pun belum dinyalakan. Tak didapatinya Mingyu dimanapun, sambil menguap Wonwoo menutup tirai jendela kamarnya kemudian mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk makan malam.

Pukul 18.30 Wonwoo mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bersiap menuju lantai bawah. Ia bertemu dengan temannya Soonyoung yang akan makan malam juga.

"Wonwoo-chan. Kau turun juga?" Ucap Soonyoung riang. Wonwoo memukul kepala Soonyoung. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Balasnya. Soonyoung hanya tertawa hingga mata sipitnya seolah tertelan oleh kedua pipi gembulnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju lantai bawah yang telah disulap menjadi kantin.

"Bagaimana kamarmu?" Tanya Soonyoung. Ia membuka tutup puddingnya dengan hati-hati seolah takut pudding itu akan meloncat keluar saat ia buka.

"Bagus." Jawab Wonwoo. "Teman sekamarku yang tidak bagus." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Ah kau sekamar dengan siapa?" Soonyoung menjilati tutup pudding yang ia buka membuat Wonwoo mengernyit jijik.

"Anak baru. Namanya Mingyu."

"Ah! Anak baru itu sekamar denganmu rupanya?"

"Maksudmu? Kau tahu dia Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Eey, kupikir semua sudah mengetahuinya. Gosip ini sudah ada sejak liburan berlangsung. Kau tahu?!" Wonwoo meletakan sumpitnya merasa tertarik.

"Ceritakanlah." Pintanya. Soonyoung berdehem. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan pudding favoritnya saat ini.

"Dia pindah kesini atas rekomendasi kepala sekolah. Menurut kabar, di sekolahnya dulu ia pernah membunuh dan dia datang dari panti asuhan." Bisik Soonyoung. Wonwoo terdiam. "Lalu apa salahnya jika panti asuhan? Aku juga dari panti asuhan kalau kau lupa." Wonwoo berdehem dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Soonyoung memasang raut wajah menyesal.

"Wonwoo-chan maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Lagipula aku hanya menceritakan yang aku dengar saja. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh ambil puddingku ini." Soonyoung mengatupkan dua tangannya didepan wajah Wonwoo. Sikap memohon. Wonwoo tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan puddingmu. Kau bisa ambil punyaku kalau kau mau." Soonyoung bersorak dan segera mengambil pudding Wonwoo riang. "Ckck. Kau ini." Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya.

"Sebentar! Tadi kau bilang apa? Membunuh?!" Wonwoo berkata ngeri.

.  
.

Mingyu berjalan dengan pelan. Ia berhenti di depan kamar bertuliskan Room 176. Membuka knop pintu dan berdecak saat dirasa pintu kamar itu terkunci. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Hyung, aku kekamarmu sekarang." kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung lorong yang sepi.

.  
.

"KENYANG!" Soonyoung bersendawa keras sambil menepuk perutnya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan ikut menepuk perut Soonyoung. Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Bahkan dengan lelucon kecil seperti itu mereka berdua bisa tertawa-_-

"Kupikir aku melihat Mingyu." Wonwoo menyipitkan mata ke arah lorong tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Mana! Mana!" Soonyoung berkata heboh. "Ayo kita ikuti." Bisik Wonwoo. Mereka berdua mengikuti langkah Mingyu dengan pelan. Soonyoung bahkan mencopot sandalnya agar mereka tak ketahuan. Langkah Mingyu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di ujung lorong lantai 2. Lorong yang selalu gelap dan sepi. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berpandangan. "Tak mungkin." Soonyoung memasang wajah shock. Saat itu juga sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang Mingyu dari arah depan. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung melihat Mingyu membelai rambut panjang seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Jeonghan Sunbae .." bisik Wonwoo.

.TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

ROOM 176

a Meanie fanfiction

friendship, little bit romance, shounen ai

T

Happy Reading

Wonwoo mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap dinding yang dingin. Sekarang pukul dua pagi dan ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang semenit pun. Bayangan Jeonghan memeluk Mingyu dengan erat terus terbayang di kepalanya. Jeonghan adalah senior yang kini berada di kelas tiga. Satu satunya siswa dengan rambut panjang di sekolah ini. Dan jelas jelas ini adalah bangunan asrama pria. Asrama wanita berada di gedung seberang. Tidak mungkin ada siswi yang masuk ke gedung ini tanpa lolos dari penjagaan yang ketat.

Jeonghan cantik, meskipun ia seorang namja. Tidak ada yang meragukan hal itu. Menurut gosip yang beredar Jeonghan itu _gay._ Wonwoo jarang mempercayai gosip yang tak terbukti kebenarannya. Tetapi setelah melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri bahwa Jeonghan memeluk teman sekamarnya dengan erat membuat ia berpikir dua kali untuk mempercayai gosip itu.

"Apakah teman sekamarku gay?-" Wonwoo bergumam. "-dan pembunuh?" Lanjutnya lagi. "Tidak. Tidak! Jika dia pembunuh pasti dia sudah di tahan bukan?" Wonwoo menendang selimutnya gusar. "Ah! Aku tak peduli!" Ia berguling guling kembali hingga fajar menyingsing.

.  
.

Paginya Wonwoo tengah bersiap. Ia menyisir helaian rambut hitamnya. Sesekali membenarkan posisi dasi hitam bergaris hijau miliknya. Saat ia sedang memasukan kacamata baca ke dalam tasnya, seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

Mingyu masuk dengan wajah datar. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di ruangan yang tak bisa dikatakan luas itu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam. Ia mengulurkan tangan menatap tajam Wonwoo.

"Kunci. Aku minta kunciku." Wonwoo masih terdiam tak paham. "Kau bodoh atau tuli!? Aku minta kunci kamar ini!" Bentak Mingyu keras. Wonwoo mengambil kunci kamar yang tergeletak di samping tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu. Ia akan meminta kunci cadangan pada petugas kebersihan nanti pulang sekolah.

"Lambat." Ejek Mingyu. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang?" Ucapnya. Mingyu terkekeh "dan tuli juga." Lanjutnya. Wonwoo hampir mengucap sumpah serapah saat namja berkulit tan itu memasuki kamar mandi. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan memilih meninggalkan kamarnya segera.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Matamu seperti panda saja~" Soonyoung berkata saat Wonwoo memasuki kelas. Teman - teman sekelasnya tak berubah dari saat kelas satu, dan ia mensyukuri hal itu.

"Diamlah Soonyoung. Aku sedang tak _mood_ bercanda." Ucap Wonwoo. Soonyoung cemberut, Wonwoo yang _bad mood_ sungguh tak bagus.

"Kau tahu? Murid baru itu masuk kelas sebelah lho! Untung saja dia tidak masuk kesini." Terdengar beberapa siswi perempuan bergosip. Wonwoo yang tak sengaja mendengar menghela napas panjang "dan aku harus rela setiap hari bertemu dengannya." Gumamnya sebal.

.

Seperti saat ini, Wonwoo lupa meminta kunci cadangan karena keasyikan berada di perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah. Ia baru menyadarinya saat penjaga mengatakan perpustakaan akan tutup beberapa menit lalu. Sialnya kamarnya dalam keadaan terkunci rapat. Ia ingin menghubungi Mingyu namun tak punya nomor ponselnya. Meminta kunci cadangan pada petugas kebersihan pun rasanya percuma, karena pak Lee hanya bertugas sampai sore hari. Malam hari seperti sekarang ini tugasnya digantikan oleh petugas yang lain.

Wonwoo mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya. Setelah sepuluh menit berpikir akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ujung lorong, arah kamar Jeonghan.

 _Tok Tok Tok_  
Pintu kamar terbuka. Jeonghan dengan rambut panjang yang terurai menatap Wonwoo datar. Ditatap seperti itu Wonwoo hanya menelan ludah.

"Sunbae, apa Mingyu ada disini?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo tajam dan menoleh kearah kamarnya sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu keluar dari kamar Jeonghan dan menutup pintunya keras.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Er.. a-aku maksudku aku belum mengambil kunci cadangan dan yah kau lihat pintu kamar kita terkunci. Jadi a-aku."

"Bodoh." Mingyu mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Pergilah dan jangan datang ke sini lagi." Ucapnya kemudian membanting pintu kamar Jeonghan tepat di depan hidung Wonwoo.

"Wah daebak! Aku benar benar seperti istri yang dicampakan saja." Wonwoo tertawa geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Persetan dengan Mingyu, ia lebih menginginkan mandi air hangat saat ini.

.

Wonwoo menguap saat Pak Jung menceritakan mengenai sejarah Korea. Sudah berkali kali ia membaca bagian ini sampai hapal di luar kepala. Menahan kantuk ia membuka sebungkus permen mint.

"Wonwoo ada yang mencarimu." Pak Jung berkata setelah berbicara dengan seseorang di luar pintu. Wonwoo mendongak dan menjawab 'ya' pelan. Ia tak terkejut saat mendapati Mingyu yang memanggilnya disaat jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo malas.

"Kunci." Wonwoo menyerahkan kunci yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana.

"Sudah ya!." Wonwoo tertegun saat merasakan tarikan pada ujung lengan bajunya.

"Kau tahu apotik disekitar sini?" dengan pertama kalinya Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu yang seakan putus asa.

.

Saat ini Wonwoo dan Mingyu berada di apotik yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu membeli beberapa antibiotik dan pereda sakit kepala. Ia juga membeli beberapa kassa dan perban, tak lupa beberapa obat luka.

Wonwoo tak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Ia yakin Mingyu hanya akan menjawab dengan ketus pertanyaannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk sembari memperhatikan gerak gerik Mingyu dari kejauhan. Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya saat Mingyu mengisyaratkan untuk pergi.

Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan. Wonwoo tak ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan Mingyu. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu hanya akan ketus dan membentaknya saja. Seperti yang dilakukannya setiap mereka bertemu. Dulu Wonwoo akan mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan beralih menonjok boneka _eddy_ miliknya hingga puas. Namun sekarang, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan bersikap tak peduli. Sesekali ia hanya akan mengorek telinganya malas. Wonwoo sudah kebal dengan sikapmu itu Mingyu!

"Jeonghan sakit." Ucapan Mingyu membuyarkan pikiran aneh Wonwoo.

'Aku tidak tanya!' Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berkata seperti itu, namun diurungkan saat dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Mingyu yang menunjukan kesedihan.

"Sunbae sakit apa?" Wonwoo tak sejahat itu untuk menyuarakan yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku memang tak bisa menjaganya." Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Mingyu tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan sepertinya teman sekamarnyaitu sedang bermonolog ria. Wonwoo terdiam dan membiarkan Mingyu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Seharusnya 'dia' tak menyerahkannya padaku. Aku sungguh tidak berguna." Kali ini Mingyu menendang tiang listrik yang mereka lewati membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget.

"Aish. Kau ini membuatku kaget saja! Tiang tak bersalah kenapa kau tendang begitu!" Wonwoo mengusap dadanya berkali kali. Bisa copot jantungnya berdekatan dengan namja ini. Benar benar namja yang berbahaya.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, ia tertegun menatap kedepan. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu berlari ke arah asrama yang berada sepuluh meter di depannya. Sekilas terlihat kepulan asap di salah satu jendela lantai dua.

"Lantai dua, paling ujung? Bukannya itu kamar Jeonghan sunbae?" Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo pun berlari mengikuti langkah Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu membuka paksa pintu kamar Jeonghan yang terkunci. Dengan satu tendangan ia berhasil membuka kamar yang dipenuhi asap itu. Wonwoo menutup hidungnya saat kepulan asap menyambutnya di ambang pintu.

"SUNBAE!" Wonwoo berteriak saat melihat tubuh Jeonghan tergeletak disamping tempat tidur. Mingyu menyiram sesuatu diatas meja belajar, dimana kepulan asap itu berasal hingga kobaran api itu padam. Dengan tangan bergetar Wonwoo meraih tubuh Jeonghan dan memeriksa nafas dan denyut nadinya.

"Sunbae kesulitan bernafas dan denyut nadinya lemah. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya gemetar.

Terdengar sirine pemadam kebakaran di luar sana. Sepertinya pengurus asrama yang memanggilnya.

.  
.

"Kau kacau." Soonyoung mengendus tubuh Wonwoo berkali kali. "-dan bau asap." Wonwoo mendelik kesal. "Bukan saatnya bercanda Soon!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Bagaimana keadaan Jeonghan?"

"Sedang ditangani dokter. Kuharap baik-baik saja."

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan bersama Mingyu? dan kau tak kembali saat Sejarah." Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya menyelidik.

"Kami hanya ke apotik, Mingyu bilang Jeonghan sunbae sakit. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, hamster?" Wonwoo menyikut lengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung balas menyikut Wonwoo.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang. Aku yang akan menunggunya disini." Mingyu menghampiri keduanya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang hanya _shock._ "

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kami pulang." Wonwoo memakai jas seragam yang sedari tadi tersampir di lengannya.

"Ah- kuncinya." Mingyu teringat.

"Berhati-hatilah dan jangan menungguku."

.  
.

"Berhati-hatilah dan jangan menungguku."

Wonwoo mengulangi ucapan Mingyu berkali-kali.

"Daebak! dia sungguh mengucapkan itu ya?" Wonwoo kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali hingga bergulingan di ranjangnya.

"Mwoya! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku seperti ini!" Wonwoo memukul dahinya pelan. "Bodoh! Bodoh!"

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ROOM 176

a Meanie fanfiction

friendship, little bit romance, shounen ai

T

Happy Reading

Wonwoo membolak balik novel miliknya dengan santai. Jam pelajaran kosong dan ia memilih membaca novel favoritnya di kantin. Hanya ada beberapa siswa disana yang seluruhnya adalah teman sekelasnya. Ia menyeruput sotfdrink yang dibelikan Soonyoung. Bocah hiperaktif itu sudah sedari tadi menghilang, ia memilih bermain di _game center_ bersama Hanbin.

"Apa kalian tahu gosip terbaru ini?" Teman sekelasnya memulai bicara. Wonwoo yang berada tak jauh dengannya mau tak mau mendengar juga.

"Jeonghan sunbae, kau tahu kan? Kemarin dia ingin bunuh diri!"

"Hwaa benarkah? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kudengar dia membakar sesuatu dikamarnya, sampai pihak asrama menghubungi pemadam kebakaran kemarin."

"Ah~ sungguh disayangkan ya! Sepertinya ia terlihat sangat frustrasi belakangan ini. Kudengar saat liburan juga dia mencoba bunuh diri."

"Ckckckck sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Padahal dulunya Jeonghan sunbae orang yang ceria."

Wonwoo ikut membenarkan. Setahunya Jeonghan memang terkenal ceria dan menyenangkan dikalangan siswa siswi Mansae High School ini. Alasan apapun yang membuat Jeonghan seperti itu pasti adalah hal yang cukup rumit.

.  
.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Wonwoo terkejut ketika mendapati Mingyu sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah dapat kunci cadangan ya?" Wonwoo sedikit heran saat mendapati kamarnya tidak terkunci saat pulang tadi.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, ia memilih mengangguk daripada menjawab pertanyaan namja bertubuh kurus itu.

"Jeonghan sunbae-" Wonwoo melepaskan tas yang masih tersampir di punggungnya. "-bagaimana keadaannya?" Lanjutnya. Mingyu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk menyandar dinding. Wonwoo sendiri memilih duduk di kursi belajar.

"Dia baik baik saja. Masih harus dirawat inap."

"Baguslah." Wonwoo terdiam lagi. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana lagi. Ini pertama kali ia dan Mingyu mengobrol dikamarnya seperti ini. Tak ada balasan lagi, ia memutuskan memutar kursinya menghadap meja di belakangnya. Memilih menyibukan diri dengan tugas-tugas yang dimilikinya. Hingga sore menjelang hanya suara goresan pena dan lembar buku yang dibuka yang terdengar.

"Ah pegalnya~" Wonwoo melakukan gerakan senam ringan. Memutar lehernya dan menggerakan pinggang. Terdengar suara air yang mengalir. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya itu sedang mandi. Wonwoo membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memilih memainkan ponselnya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga dan sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Halo! Hyelim eomma!" Jeda sebentar. "Aku baik baik saja eomma! Bagaimana keadaan disana?." Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan antusias. Sesekali keningnya berkerut saat lawan bicaranya membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. "Ah~ begitu. Chan sudah diadopsi rupanya. Aku akan merindukannya eomma." . "Aku akan kesana hari Minggu nanti. Kuharap eomma dan adik adik semua menyambutku ya! Hahaaha eomma ini. Aku datang sendiri! Aku tidak punya pacar. Baiklah..baiklah. Sampai jumpa eomma." Wonwoo menutup ponselnya dan menjerit saat beberapa tetes air mengenai layar ponselnya. Ia menengok dan mendapati wajah Mingyu begitu dekat dengannya yang sedang berbaring tengkurap.

"Sialan! Kau mengagetkanku! Usap dulu rambutmu itu. Menetes tahu!" Ucapnya kesal. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya pada permukaan selimut biru miliknya.

"Hyelim eomma? Kau mengenalnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan panti asuhan Heaven?" Mingyu mengacuhkan ucapan Wonwoo. Ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku berasal dari sana. Saat kecil, aku diadopsi oleh kedua orang tuaku sekarang. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Lalu, apakah kau mengenal anak yang bernama Seungcheol?" Wonwoo terdiam. Ia teringat sosok anak kecil berambut hitam lebat yang sangat kuat. Sosok pelindungnya dimasa kecil.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya." Wonwoo menjawab pelan. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan teman semasa di panti asuhan dulu. Seungcheol diadopsi lebih dulu dari Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menangis selama dua hari karena merasa kehilangan sosok _hero_ dan kakak yang selalu menjaganya.

"Kau mengenalnya? dimana dia sekarang Mingyu?"

Mingyu terdiam. Menatap sprei biru muda yang ia duduki.

"Seungcheol, dia sudah tiada."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia meninggal, enam bulan lalu karena penyakit-" Mingyu terdiam sejenak. "-tumor otak."

"Apa?! Seungcheol hyung itu kuat! dia orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Kau jangan mengada ada!" Wonwoo berang. Tahu apa namja ini soal Seungcheol?

"Dengarkan aku dulu Wonwoo! Aku dan Seungcheol diadopsi di hari yang sama oleh orangtuaku sekarang, aku sendiri berasal dari panti asuhan di Daegu, dan Jeonghan-." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang meremas sprei mata berkaca-kaca.

"-dia kekasih Seungcheol. Jeonghan sepupu kami dan mereka berdua berpacaran tanpa orangtuaku tahu."

"Mereka berhasil merahasiakannya selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi sepandai pandainya menyimpan bangkai lambat laun akan tercium juga bukan? Ayahku mengetahuinya dan menyuruh pamanku memindahkan Jeonghan ke sekolah ini. Meskipun kami tidak terikat hubungan darah tapi Jeonghan tetaplah saudara kami. Itu yang membuat ayah marah besar dan seakan memusuhi Seungcheol. Awalnya Seungcheol sering mengeluh sakit kepala. Aku pikir karena banyaknya tekanan dari ayah tapi ternyata ia menyimpan penyakit ini bertahun-tahun! Aku mengetahuinya saat menemui seseorang yang kau panggil Hyelim eomma tadi. Beliau yang menceritakan semuanya padaku." Menghela napas panjang Mingyu beringsut mendekati Wonwoo yang tengah menenggelamkan kepala diatas kedua lututnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Seungcheol hyung" gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu terduduk disamping Wonwoo, ikut melipat lututnya. "Aku juga." Ucapnya. "Aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga kekasihnya."

.

.

 **Flashback -panti asuhan Heaven-**

"Wonwooooo" Wonwoo kecil menghentikan kegiatannya mengorek pasir dan menengok kearah namja kecil yang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Hyung jangan berlari seperti itu nanti kau jatuh." Wonwoo berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah galak.

"Ini. Makanlah! Aku diberi oleh ahjumma yang baik hati." Seungcheol membagi dua roti yang dibawanya. Wonwoo tersenyum senang dan menggigit rotinya semangat. Makanan seperti ini memang jarang dinikmati olehnya.

"Ahjumma siapa hyung? Kenapa dia baik sekali?" Wonwoo mengelap mulutnya dari remah remah roti.

"Ahjumma bilang dia akan membawa hyung ke tempat yang bagus. Tapi hyung menolaknya." Seungcheol tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa hyung menolaknya? Pasti disana banyak roti seperti tadi. Hyung akan hidup senang." Wonwoo meraih ranting kecil yang tadi dilemparnya dan kembali mengorek pasir.

"Tidak mau! Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Lagipula nanti kau menangis karena dijahati Jooheon." Seungcheol duduk di ayunan tak jauh dari Wonwoo.

" Terimakasih hyung." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi ompongnya.

Seminggu kemudian Seungcheol benar benar diadopsi. Rupanya kedua suami istri itu sangat gigih merayu Seungcheol untuk menjadi anak angkatnya hingga Wonwoo menangis siang dan malam selama dua hari.

 **Flashback end**

 _"Wonwoo maafkan aku-"_

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaus yang ia kenakan basah oleh keringat. Ia memimpikan Seungcheol setelah sekian lama. Mimpi masa kecilnya selama di panti asuhan. Mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya Wonwoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas dilihatnya jarum jam menunjuk angka 4 pagi. Ia memilih mandi air dingin untuk menenangkan diri.

Mingyu membuka matanya menatap kearah tempat tidur Wonwoo yang kosong dan mendesah tenang saat mendengar suara air di kamar mandi.

CKLEK!

"Oh kau terbangun? Maafkan aku." Wonwoo menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk dan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku mudah terbangun." Jawab Mingyu. "Kau tak apa apa?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Yeah. Hanya bermimpi sesuatu." Balas Wonwoo pendek.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, aku akan berolahraga sebentar." Wonwoo berpamitan setelah mengambil sepatu miliknya meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam menatap langit langit kamar.

"Seungcheol hyung, aku bertemu dengannya, bukankah ini keajaiban?" Mingyu tersenyum samar dan memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.TBC.

Maafkan saya. Saya ga bermaksud nyumpahin Scoups atau apa:') amit amit jabang bayi ya Allah :') cuma cerita kok gaes:')

mkasih juga yg udh review cerita abal saya ini hehehe

DevilPrince,dadaus06,ming,Jellykim

:***


	4. Chapter 4

ROOM 176

a Meanie fanfiction

friendship, little bit romance, shounen-ai

T

Happy reading '-')b

Mingyu menatap buku paketnya malas. Sekolah ini tak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya dulu. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati seluruh siswa kelasnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyapa dirinya sejak ia memasuki sekolah ini kecuali namja bertubuh kurus teman sekamarnya. Sepertinya gosip murahan itu sudah menyebar dengan cepat. Namun ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Gosip murahan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya takut. Ia meraih tas berniat membolos. Sekilas terdengar olehnya bisikan sinis teman sekelasnya.

Mingyu memasuki ruangan tempat Jeonghan dirawat. Ia mendapati Jeonghan tengah melamun melihat ke luar jendela.  
Sebenarnya Jeonghan sudah diperbolehkan pulang tapi mengingat kondisinya sekarang Mingyu takut Jeonghan akan mencelakakan diri lagi jika berada di asrama seorang diri.

"Hei Mingyu. Kembalikan Seungcheolku." datar dan pelan, seakan tak ada semangat hidup.

"Hyung, kau harus mengikhlaskannya. Seungcheol hyung sudah tenang diatas sana." Jeonghan menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Ikhlaskan katamu? Kalau kau tidak menutupi penyakitnya dari semua orang Seungcheol masih hidup sampai sekarang! Berkat tingkah bodohmu itu aku harus kehilangan kekasihku! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Jeonghan mulai meraung, menangis pilu. Mingyu meraih kepala Jeonghan dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum lirih.

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku akan selalu disisimu."

.

"Mau ke game center tidak?" Hanbin terus mencolek colek pinggang Wonwoo ganas. Wonwoo sudah menolaknya tapi namja bertopi itu tidak akan semudah itu menyerah.

"Aish! Baiklah! Kali ini saja ya! Kita ada tes besok." Ucapnya yang dibalas gerutuan Hanbin.

"Kau ini! Tes terus yang diingat! Sekali kali nikmati hidup seperti aku." Hanbin menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Eyy. Gaya hidupmu itu sungguh tidak sehat." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan dibalas gerutuan Hanbin sepanjang jalan.

Wonwoo tengah menukar uang dengan koin saat seseorang tak sengaja menabrak bahunya.

"Wonwoo?" Orang yang menabraknya tadi tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo terdiam, matanya melirik gelisah. Tak menyangka akan bertemu orang ini di tempat seperti ini.

"Lama sekali kau! Ayo cepat kita bermain." Hanbin mencolek bahu Wonwoo.

"Ah kau dengan temanmu ya?" Namja yang menabrak Wonwoo memandang tak suka pada Hanbin.

"Hanbin kenalkan ini hyungku, Junhui."

Junhui tak membalas uluran tangan Hanbin.

.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Wonwoo menatap Junhui. Ia kini berada di mobil Jun setelah namja tampan itu mengatakan orangtuanya sakit dan mengajak Wonwoo menemuinya. Hanbin dengan polosnya mengiyakan dan memilih mengambil koin yang telah ditukar oleh Wonwoo. Jelas namja tampan itu berbohong. Orangtuanya baik baik saja, ini hanya akal akalannya agar Wonwoo mau ikut dengannya.

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang. Kau juga, apa yang dilakukan putra teladan keluarga Jeon di tempat seperti itu saat jam sekolah hum.?" Jun memasang wajah menyebalkan yang membuat Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Rilekslah sedikit sayang, temani aku makan ya?" Ucapnya riang. Wonwoo memasang wajah tak suka dan memilih mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Kau membawaku kesini? Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" Junhui tertawa saat Wonwoo memasang wajah jijik. Mereka berada di restoran _sushi._ Restoran private dengan ruangan bersekat. Junhui sengaja memilih tempat ini meskipun ia tahu Wonwoo tak bisa makan makanan _seafood._ Hanya restoran ini yang menyediakan tempat private dan Junhui menyukainya. Ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Wonwoo.

Ya. Junhui menyukai Wonwoo. Lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya. Awalnya Junhui tidak setuju saat orangtuanya mengaku akan mengadopsi anak yang akan menjadi adiknya. Tapi saat ia melihat Wonwoo ia terpana. Wonwoo kecil adalah anak yang manis meskipun jarang menampilkan tawanya. Namun itulah yang disukai Junhui hingga saat ini.

"Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang!" Wonwoo menggeser pintu kayu didepannya. Tak menghiraukan Junhui yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau masih keras kepala ya?" Setelah berdebat sekian lama akhirnya Junhui bersedia mengantarkan Wonwoo kembali ke asrama. Namun bukan Junhui namanya jika ia tak melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Sambil menyetir tangan kanannya meraba paha Wonwoo. "Hyung hentikan!" Wonwoo menepis tangan Junhui. "Bukankah kau dulu menikmatinya sayang-" Junhui mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo dan mencium pipinya. "HYUNG! berhenti atau aku akan melompat keluar!?" Wonwoo tak main-main, tangannya meraih pegangan pintu bersiap untuk membukanya kapan saja. Junhui menepikan mobilnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Sekali saja Wonwoo. Biarkan aku menciummu. _Okay?"_

"Kau sudah gila hyung! Aku membencimu!"

"Sama sama sayang-" Junhui meraih kepala Wonwoo berusaha mencium bibirnya namun Wonwoo terus mengelak hingga ciumannya hanya mengenai dagunya saja. Dengan gerakan cepat Wonwoo mendorong Junhui dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia berlari setelah meneriaki kata umpatan dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Junhui yang malah tersenyum lebar.

Mingyu berjalan dengan kedua earphone di telinga. Setelah mengunjungi Jeonghan ia memutuskan pulang. Jeonghan akan terus meneriakinya jika Mingyu berada di dekatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kepar*t mesum! dasar gila. Aku membencimu!" Mingyu melepas earphonenya cepat. Teriakan itu keras sekali sampai ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesosok namja bertubuh kurus dengan seragam acak acakan keluar dari sebuah mobil dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Wow!" Ia berdecak kagum dan mengikuti langkah namja yang notabene adalah _roommatenya._

"Kau sangat kacau." Mingyu mensejajari langkah Wonwoo. "Seperti habis diterpa badai." lanjutnya lagi. Wonwoo hanya meliriknya sesaat tidak peduli. "Jangan bicara padaku. Aku sedang _badmood._ "

"Siapa namja tadi? Kekasihmu?"

"Dia hyungku. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi! Aku lapar!" Wonwoo membenarkan seragamnya.

"Tteokbokki?" Mingyu menunjuk kedai tteokbokki dengan dagunya. "Baiklah. Kau yang traktir ya!."

Nyatanya Wonwoo bukan hanya meminta tteokbokki saja. Ia bahkan menghabiskan beberapa kaleng bir. Mingyu tak bisa mencegah saat ia tiba tiba masuk ke minimarket dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir tanpa membayar.

Masalahnya Wonwoo yang mabuk itu sungguh tak bagus. Ia menjadi sangat manja dan terus bergelayut pada dada bidang Mingyu. Sepanjang jalan Mingyu berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya geli. Wonwoo terus menerus menggosok-gosokan wajah di dadanya persis kucing yang bertemu tuannya.

Mengendap-ngendap saat memasuki asrama Mingyu berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh Wonwoo dari petugas keamanan yang untungnya sedang tertidur pulas. Ia mengapit Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya karena namja mabuk ini terus terusan memberontak.

"Ommo ommo! Kau membunuh Wonwoo?! Mau kau kemanakan mayatnya?!" Mingyu dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang namja di depan kamarnya. Seingatnya namja ini adalah teman Wonwoo karena ia merasa tak asing dengan wajahnya. Mingyu mengacuhkan Soonyoung, ia memilih mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan kasar -hingga terdengar protesan Soonyoung-. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian mengurus dua wanita (a/n : Mingyu menganggap Jeonghan dan Wonwoo wanita karena mereka merepotkan persis wanita.).

"Dia hanya mabuk. Beri dia air putih yang banyak!" Lalu Mingyu memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja Kim itu Wonwoo? Apa dia memperkosamu?" Soonyoung membolak balik tubuh Wonwoo yang tertidur dan mengendusnya beberapa kali. "Tak ada bau mencurigakan. Kurasa kau aman Jeon!" Soonyoung mengisi segelas air sampai penuh dan meletakannya di meja belajar Wonwoo.

"Kurasa dia bertemu hyungnya lagi." Mingyu yang baru keluar kamar mandi membenarkan ucapan Soonyoung.

"Ya, dia memakinya dan memberikan jari tengah." timpal Mingyu. "Kukira itu tradisi keluarganya." Soonyoung mendengus keras tak berniat menyanggah ucapan Mingyu. Lagipula namja bertubuh jangkung ini hanya orang asing, Soonyoung merasa dia tak perlu mengetahui mengenai keluarga Wonwoo.

Soonyoung melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. "Sudah jam malam, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau jaga Wonwoo ya! Dan jangan kaget jika Wonwoo menyelinap ke tempat tidurmu nanti, dia selalu seperti itu jika mabuk. Dah~" Soonyoung berlalu tanpa membiarkan Mingyu membalas ucapannya.

"Tak apa, kurasa tempat tidurku masih muat." Mingyu menyeringai kecil.

Nyatanya Wonwoo memang seperti itu. Ia terbangun dengan mata terpejam dan menyelinap masuk kedalam selimut Mingyu. Mingyu yang pada dasarnya mudah terbangun hanya melirik Wonwoo sekilas dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Membiarkan Wonwoo meringkuk seperti bayi di belakang punggungnya sampai pagi.

.  
.

Wonwoo menguap, mengeratkan pegangan pada guling yang entah kenapa membelit lehernya. Tapi ada yang aneh! Setaunya dikamar ini tak ada guling. Ia spontan membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati sebuah lengan kecoklatan memeluk lehernya erat. Wonwoo nyaris berteriak horor. Ia melepaskan tangan berotot milik teman sekamarnya itu dan berdiri dengan rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"OMG! Apa semalam aku mabuk?" ia mengendus seragam yang masih dipakainya. "Eww bau alkohol." bergumam sendiri Wonwoo melepas blazer miliknya dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Hari ini Sabtu dan ia beruntung karena itu. Wonwoo melirik pada teman sekamarnya yang terbangun. Namja jangkung itu menguap dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Maaf aku memang seperti itu saat mabuk." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari, tak berani memandang Mingyu. Mingyu menggumam pelan.

"Tak apa. Temanmu sudah memberitahuku."

"Teman? Ah maksudmu yang sipit dan berpipi bantal? Itu Soonyoung. Aish gawat jika Soonyoung tahu!" temannya yang satu itu pasti akan mengintrogasinya. Hanya Soonyoung yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya setiap bertemu Junhui. Sekarang ditambah Mingyu. Meskipun namja itu tidak tahu versi sebenarnya. Wonwoo menepis semua pikiran di kepalanya dan bergegas mandi. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya! Hari ini cerah dan dia berniat mencuci.

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung gugup. Sedangkan yang ditatap memasang raut galak meskipun tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Mereka berada di taman dekat asrama. Soonyoung beralasan ingin jogging dan meminta Wonwoo menemaninya. Wonwoo tahu betul bukan jogging tujuan utama namja berpipi bantal itu. Ia hanya ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Wonwoo.

"Jadi katakan apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" Soonyoung membuka pembicaraan. Wonwoo menghela napas. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi taman dibelakangnya. Merasa lebih rileks.

"Ia mengajakku ke restoran _sushi._ "

"Bajingan gila!" Soonyoung berucap geram. "Dia ingin membunuhmu Wonwoo! Agar semua warisan jatuh kepadanya!"

"Rileks Soonyoung! Aku tidak bodoh. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan warisan atau apapun itu." Wonwoo memainkan handuk di tangannya. "Junhui lebih berhak. Aku hanya anak angkat." memilih memandang beberapa anak kecil yang tengah berlarian.

Soonyoung tahu, Wonwoo menahan tangis sedari tadi. Sekolah ini, Junhui lah yang membuat Wonwoo bersekolah disini. Berusaha menyingkirkan Wonwoo secara perlahan dari orangtua angkatnya. Wonwoo tak kuasa menolak ataupun berontak. Toh ia memang hanya anak angkat yang tak pernah merasa benar-benar disayangi dan dicintai. Tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan Junhui sebenarnya.

.  
.

Mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Jeonghan dan Mingyu di koridor asrama. Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum pada Jeonghan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya terurai. Sesekali Mingyu akan membenarkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Jeonghan.

"Sunbae sudah sehat? Syukurlah." Soonyoung berucap seakan mewakili kata-kata Wonwoo yang terasa sulit terucap. Jeonghan tersenyum samar hampir tak terlihat dan menggandeng Mingyu agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kurasa dia masih sakit. Bahkan tersenyum pun kesusahan." Soonyoung berucap sebelum berpamitan kekamarnya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam menatap satu titik.

"Perasaanku saja apa memang Jeonghan jadi sinis padaku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Kediaman Wen**

Junhui membanting pintu dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya sampai lukisan yang tergantung di dinding sedikit bergetar. Mr. Wen yang sedari tadi membaca koran di depan televisi menghela napas panjang. Hanya satu hal yang selalu membuat anak lelakinya itu membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tebakan Mr. Wen tepat. Junhui mendudukan diri disamping ayahnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Bisakah kau membawa Wonwoo kembali kesini appa?" Sudah puluhan kali Junhui melontarkan pertanyaan itu dan jawabannya tetap sama.

"Dan membiarkannya menghancurkanmu lebih jauh? Jangan berharap Junhui." tegas. Ucapan Mr. Wen yang tegas membuat Junhui tak mampu membantahnya.

"Dia tidak menghancurkanku appa! Aku yang salah!"

"Lihatlah! Kau bahkan berani berbohong dan membantahku." Mr. Wen menyesap tehnya. "Dia akan lebih aman disana. Kau tak akan membayangkan bukan jika dia tetap berada disini? Yang jelas appa tidak akan tinggal diam." Junhui hanya terdiam. Ayahnya ini adalah sosok yang tidak terduga. Dia bersikap baik di depan Wonwoo selama ini. Mengirimnya di sekolah asrama dengan segala bujuk rayunya. Wonwoo yang penurut hanya menuruti perintah ayahnya tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Junhui tahu ayahnya licik. Rumah beserta perusahaan yang dikelola ayahnya adalah milik kedua orang tua Wonwoo yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ayahnya lah yang membawa Wonwoo yang masih bayi ke panti asuhan dan menyebarkan kabar bahwa Wonwoo kecil hilang. Hingga saat Wonwoo berusia 5 tahun, ayahnya menjemput kembali Wonwoo dengan tipu muslihat yang ia punya. Karena dengan adanya Wonwoo, seluruh harta milik sahabatnya itu akan menjadi miliknya sampai usia Wonwoo 21 tahun. Lebih dari itu ia akan memikirkan cara lain agar Wonwoo dapat menyingkir dari hidupnya dan semua harta dapat jatuh di tangannya.

Dan hanya seseorang yang tahu rencana busuk ayahnya.

Junhui.

.  
.

TBC

untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian pasti akan terjawab di chapt selanjutnya '-')b

Meanienya baru sedikit karena aku fokus dlu ke hub Mingyu dan Jeonghan, bagi yang minta Jojo, lets see~~

review lagi ya;-;)b


	5. Chapter 5

ROOM 176

a Meanie fanfiction

friendship, little bit romance, shounen-ai

T

Happy reading '-')b

Jeonghan berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri pertokoan yang ramai. Sesekali matanya melirik jalanan yang dipadati pejalan kaki. Beberapa orang terlihat berbisik - bisik karena melihat penampilan Jeonghan. Ia memakai piyama dan sandal, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi bahunya. Jeonghan berbelok memasuki toko saat dilihatnya beberapa jam tangan terpajang di etalase.

Besok hari ulang tahun Seungcheol, Jeonghan berniat membelikannya jam tangan. Seingatnya Seungcheol sangat menginginkan jam tangan di hari ulang tahunnya. Jeonghan tersenyum saat melihat aneka ragam jam tangan yang terpajang di rak kaca. Seorang pegawai menghampirinya dan berniat melayaninya. Tapi Jeonghan hanya terpaku memandang berbagai macam jam tangan yang terpajang dan menunjuk salah satu jam dengan ukiran yang indah. Sang pegawai dengan sigap mengambil jam itu dan memberikannya pada Jeonghan.

"Harganya 250 won tuan." pegawai itu berucap sopan. Jeonghan memperhatikan jam di tangannya dengan senang. Senyum terus terukir di bibirnya.

"Tuan? Harganya 250 won." masih dengan sopan sang pegawai berucap. Jeonghan terdiam, senyum di bibirnya sirna. Ia menatap pegawai perempuan itu tajam.

"Ini hadiah untuk Seungcheol! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" Jeonghan memasukan jam tangan itu kedalam saku piyamanya. Sang pegawai kebingungan, ia menganggap Jeonghan pencuri. Dengan panik ia berteriak memanggil security. Jeonghan yang kebingungan semakin memegang erat jam di saku piyamanya. Teriakan sang pegawai mengundang perhatian beberapa orang, termasuk dua orang yang tengah mengobrol di sudut toko.

"What's happen? Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya pada lawan bicaranya.

"I dont know hyung! Sebaiknya kita kesana." kali ini namja berwajah sedikit barat yang menjawab.

"Baiklah. Lets go Hans!" namja berwajah lembut itu menghampiri kerumunan orang yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyanya pada salah satu sekuriti yang malah seperti kebingungan.

"Tuan Jisoo! Ada yang berniat mencuri jam tangan kita. Dan ini orangnya." yang dipanggil Jisoo itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sesosok namja yang menunduk sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jisoo yakin jika orang itu adalah seorang namja jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Rambutnya tergerai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Jisoo hanya dapat melihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ini milik Seungcheol! Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya!" Jeonghan berucap berang. Kedua security itu hendak meringkusnya saat Jisoo mengangkat tangan menghentikan keduanya.

"Tidak. Jangan sentuh dia. Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian kembalilah bekerja!" titahnya mutlak.

"Tuan yakin?" sekuriti itu bertanya. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku yakin. Lagipula ada Hansol disini." jawabnya. Sekurity itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jisoo mendekati Jeonghan. Ia memandang Jeonghan yang memasang posisi defensif. Kedua matanya menatap Jisoo dan Hansol bergantian.

"Hey, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan mengambil itu darimu." Jisoo menunjuk pada jam yang tengah disembunyikan Jeonghan.

"Benarkah?" Jeonghan sedikit melemaskan dirinya. Ia membenarkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Jisoo kini dapat benar benar melihat wajah namja didepannya. Ia terlihat cantik meski terlihat sedikit kacau. Jisoo melirik Hansol di belakangnya. Hansol hanya mengangkat bahu "Good luck hyung." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Boleh aku melihat jamnya?"

"Ini milik Seungcheol, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Ya itu milik Seungcheol. Bisakah aku melihatnya? Hanya sebentar." Jeonghan terdiam berusaha mempercayai ucapan Jisoo. Ia memperlihatkan jam di genggamannya. Sekejap dan kembali ia sembunyikan jam itu di saku piyamanya. Jisoo tertawa, merasa lucu dengan tingkah cute namja didepannya.

"Baiklah itu milik Seungcheol sekarang." ucapnya kemudian.

Jeonghan bergerak gelisah, melirik ke sekeliling berkali-kali. "Aku harus pulang." gumamnya kemudian berbalik hendak pergi. Jisoo segera menyusulnya. "Sebentar! Kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Jisoo.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Tak perlu, sudah malam."

"Justru karena sudah malam, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Katakan dimana rumahmu?" Jeonghan menggigiti kukunya cemas. "Asrama Mansae." ucapnya. "Lantai dua."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil mantelku."

.  
.

"Kenapa kau berputar-putar terus seperti gangsing?" Wonwoo membalik halaman novelnya malas. Ia sedang bersantai sambil membaca novel saat Mingyu terus terusan berputar-putar di kamar dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

"Jeonghan hyung tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi sore. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Mingyu menekan layarnya ganas dan berdesah saat didengarnya suara operator yang menjawab.

"Kau tidak check di kamarnya?"

"Kamarnya terkunci. Aku sudah menggedornya berkali-kali tetap tidak ada jawaban." Mingyu berucap frustrasi.

"Apa mungkin Jeonghan sunbae pergi ke luar?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia mengabaikan novelnya dan malah memperhatikan Mingyu yang masih mondar-mandir.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Mingyu menyambar mantel dan topi diatas laci.

"Aku ikut." Wonwoo hendak mengambil mantelnya saat Mingyu berkata, "Tak perlu. Kau disini saja. Diluar dingin." membuat Wonwoo terdiam hingga pintu tertutup.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu? Lagipula aku ini pria!" dengus Wonwoo. Ia memakai sepatunya dan bergegas menyusul Mingyu.

Mingyu berlari menuruni tangga. Di belakang ada Wonwoo yang juga setengah berlari mengejar Mingyu.

"Yah kau! Larimu cepat juga ya. Aw!" Wonwoo menggerutu saat keningnya membentur punggung Mingyu yang keras. "Kenapa berhe- Jeonghan sunbae!" pekik Wonwoo.

Disana Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan keluar dari sebuah mobil bersama seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Hyung dari mana saja?" ucap Mingyu datar.

"Besok Seungcheol berulang tahun, aku mencarikannya hadiah. Adik macam apa kau tidak ingat ulang tahunnya?!" Jeonghan menampar Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

Suasana mendadak tegang. Jeonghan menatap telapak tangannya ketakutan. "Aku memukulmu! Seungcheol akan marah padaku." Jeonghan bergerak gelisah. "Aku akan minta maaf padanya."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sungguh muak dengan Jeonghan yang seperti ini. Kemana Jeonghan yang ceria? Kemana Jeonghan yang selalu tersenyum lebar padanya? Ia terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Minta maaf? Kau mau mati? Silahkan saja. Aku sudah muak denganmu! Hey kalau kau lupa Seungcheol sudah MATI! Kau dengar itu Jeonghan? Jadi hentikan tingkah konyolmu dan SADARLAH!" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha mengabaikan raut wajah Jeonghan yang perlahan memucat.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Sesak di dadanya sungguh tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ditambah dengan tamparan yang ia dapatkan membuatnya tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi.

"A-aku mengerti. Ku-kurasa aku butuh tidur." terhuyung, Jeonghan meninggalkan ketiganya dalam keheningan.

"Brengsek!" Mingyu memukul dinding disampingnya dengan keras meninggalkan sedikit bercak darah disana.

"Kau berdarah." Wonwoo memberanikan berucap. Mingyu tak membalas ia malah menatap Wonwoo dalam dalam.

"Kembalilah, sudah malam. Aku ingin sendiri." kemudian namja jangkung itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan asrama. Wonwoo menatap punggung tegap Mingyu yang semakin menjauh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan hubungan Mingyu dan Jeonghan. Apakah Mingyu mencintai Jeonghan? Sedangkan Jeonghan seakan masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Seungcheol selama ini. Jika Wonwoo jadi Jeonghan, ia pasti akan menerima kehadiran Mingyu dengan senang hati. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Pemikiran macam apa itu?

"Er- maaf aku mengganggu momen kalian. Aku akan pulang." Wonwoo tersadar jika masih ada namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Jeonghan sunbae. Maaf jika kau harus mendengar ini semua." Wonwoo sedikit menunduk saat namja itu mengacungkan jempol dan melesat pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Pada akhirnya aku memang selalu sendiri. Ck" dengusnya. Memilih bergelung di tempat tidurnya daripada memikirkan drama picisan teman sekamarnya.

.  
.

Wonwoo mengerutkan hidungnya saat ia merasakan sentuhan berkali kali. Sambil terpejam ia mengibaskan tangannya berusaha mengusir apapun yang menyentuhnya. Sentuhan itu masih berulang sampai ia menggerung karena kesal.

"Hidungmu bergerak-gerak selama tidur. Lucu sekali." Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia membuka matanya dan hampir melompat kaget saat dilihatnya wajah Mingyu yang sangat dekat.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Wonwoo berusaha bersikap tenang. Biar bagaimanapun ditatap oleh namja tampan seperti itu pasti membuat siapapun berdebar kan?

"Aku merenung semalaman." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam dalam.

"Dimana?" entah kenapa Wonwoo menikmati tatapan yang Mingyu arahkan kepadanya.

"Taman dekat sini, dan aku kedinginan. Bisakah aku masuk?" tunjuknya pada selimut Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat hangat. Ia hampir melonjak seperti anak kecil saat Wonwoo membuka selimutnya mengizinkannya masuk.

"Hangatnya.." Mingyu mengibaskan kakinya di dalam selimut membuat Wonwoo memukul kepalanya "Jangan bergerak-gerak! Udara dingin jadi masuk!" yang dibalas kekehan Mingyu dan ia semakin ganas mengibaskan kakinya.

"Aku merasa hangat." Mingyu berucap, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tentu saja. Selimutku memang yang terbaik." Wonwoo berucap bangga.

"Bukan itu." menghasilkan gumaman tanya dari Wonwoo.

"Didekatmu aku merasa hangat. Bukan saat ini saja tapi setiap hari. Maksudku setiap kita bertemu." ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali kebiasaannya saat gugup ataupun malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm." Mingyu membalas dengan gumaman. Kali ini ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyimpannya di bawah kepala. Wonwoo terdiam, berusaha mengabaikan irama jantungnya yang bergerak cepat, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ceritakan Seungcheol padaku. Aku ingin mendengar tentangnya." Wonwoo hampir memukul dahinya saat ia ingat pertengkaran Mingyu dengan Jeonghan kemarin bersumber dari Seungcheol. Dia pikir Mingyu tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang.

"Seungcheol? Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena dia sahabat masa kecilku?" Wonwoo malah seperti bertanya. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekejap dan tertawa setelah melihat raut tegang Wonwoo.

"Dia orang yang baik. Pandai taekwondo."

"Apa rambutnya masih hitam?" Mingyu tertawa keras.

"Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kau malah menanyakan itu?" Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

"Ya, rambutnya hitam. Meskipun Jeonghan memintanya mengganti warna rambutnya, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia bilang jika warna rambutnya berubah seseorang tidak akan mengenalinya-" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia refleks terbangun dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih terlentang.

"Heol. Orang itu kau kan? Dia berjanji akan bertemu dengan seseorang saat umurnya 20 tahun. Tapi sayang Tuhan telah mengambilnya sebelum ia berusia 20 tahun." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang kini terduduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingat ia mengatakan hal itu padaku sesaat sebelum ia diadopsi oleh ayahmu. Dengan lantang ia berkata sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya padaku _'hey Wonwoo ayo kita bertemu lagi di ayunan ini saat usia kita 20 tahun! Berjanjilah untukku'_ tapi malah ia yang mengingkarinya." Wonwoo mati-matian menahan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Jangan menangis. Seungcheol tidak bersedih karena penyakit yang ia derita. Ia hanya sedih jika tak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Ayah-Ibu, Jeonghan, aku dan kau." Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Seungcheol dan aku akan membawamu kesana. Salah satu janjiku pada Seungcheol yang harus kutepati."

.  
.

Jisoo menutup telepon di tangannya saat seorang pegawai tokonya menghampiri. Sambil berbisik, perempuan itu berkata, "Tuan Jisoo, namja berambut panjang yang kemarin datang lagi. Tapi ia hanya berdiri di luar saja." Jisoo mengangguk dan menyuruh pegawai itu bekerja kembali.

Di luar, Jeonghan menendang kerikil dengan ujung sepatunya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah toko dan segera mengalihkan pandangan saat dilihatnya namja yang kemarin mengantarnya pulang mendekatinya.

"Hey." namja itu tersenyum tipis. Jeonghan hanya meliriknya dan kembali menunduk sambil menendang kerikil.

"Kau mencariku? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Jisoo berusaha memandang wajah Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. Namja cantik ini datang dengan penampilan yang lebih menarik. _Skinny jeans_ hitam dengan kemeja flanel sederhana tak mampu menyembunyikan pesona miliknya.

Jeonghan berdehem. Menatap Jisoo malu, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan kemarin malam terlintas di pikirannya. Ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Jisoo.

"Ini untuk jam kemarin." Jisoo menatap tangan Jeonghan yang terulur padanya.

"Tidak. Aku memberikannya untukmu." Jisoo tersenyum tipis.

Jeonghan menghela napas kemudian mengangguk. Ia melirik Jisoo yang masih memperhatikannya. "Apa kau sibuk?" Jisoo menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu. Apa kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" Jisoo terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui Seungcheol. Kurasa ia ingin bertemu dengan tuan baik hati yang memberikannya hadiah."

"Apa? Menemui Sengcheol?"

.

Wonwoo mencium bunga Lili putih di tangannya. Ia mendekap buket bunga itu di dadanya.

"Kau bahkan tahu bunga favoritnya?" Mingyu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo yang seakan tenggelam dalam buket bunga yang didekapnya.

"Dulu Hyelim eomma menanam bunga ini di samping Gereja. Dan Seungcheol hyung sangat suka memetiknya untuk diberikan padaku."

"Ey.. Kurasa kalian sangat romantis." Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Mingyu refleks berteriak, "DIA APA?" dengan raut wajah horor.

"Bercanda. Kenapa ekspresimu berlebihan sekali." Wonwoo mendengus.

"Aku kaget karena Seungcheol tidak memberitahuku."

"Dasar bodoh kau!" Wonwoo mencibir dan memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Aw! Aish kau ini- aah, sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Mingyu mendahului Wonwoo memasuki tempat peristirahatan terakhir Seungcheol. Tempat ini adalah tempat menyimpan abu jenazah yang sudah dikremasi.

Wonwoo meletakan buket bunga lili itu tepat di depan guci berisi abu Seungcheol. Disampingnya terdapat dua bingkat foto. Bingkai yang lebih besar berisi foto Seungcheol versi dewasa dan di bingkai yang lebih kecil berisi foto dua anak kecil yang berangkulan. Wonwoo mengusap kedua bingkai itu perlahan.

"Dia sendiri yang meminta foto kalian diletakan disini." Mingyu langsung mengenali anak kecil di foto itu adalah Wonwoo. Memang terlihat kemiripan jika dilihat lebih lama.

"Aku ingin menangis tapi air mataku tak kunjung keluar." Wonwoo tertawa miris. "Hyung kau lebih tampan dariku! Kau curang." Wonwoo mengusap foto (versi dewasa) Seungcheol. "Kau juga curang meninggalkanku sendirian."

Mingyu menyentuh bahu Wonwoo dan mengusapnya berusaha menenangkan. "Hyung, aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku membawanya padamu tepat saat ulangtahunmu. Hyung, selamat ulang tahun. Hadiahku kali ini kau menyukainya bukan?" Mingyu tersenyum tipis menyadari jika Wonwoo menatapnya penuh tanya. "Janji antar pria." Mingyu tersenyum menyebalkan membuat Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali kesekolah, waktu izin kita sudah habis." Mingyu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita mendoakannya dulu."

.  
.

"Aku pikir saat kau mengajakku bertemu Seungcheol kau akan membunuhku." Jisoo melirik Jeonghan sekilas, kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

Jeonghan melirik Jisoo dengan malas. "Kenapa kau jadi mirip bocah tengik itu." ucapnya.

"Siapa?"

"Bocah yang kemarin aku tampar. Namanya Mingyu. Dia adik Seungcheol." mendadak Jeonghan teringat kejadian kemarin malam saat ia menampar Mingyu. Ia menyesal telah melakukannya dan ucapan Mingyu juga sedikit menyadarkannya. Mingyu benar, jika ia belum bisa merelakan Seungcheol dan terus menangisinya bukankah itu akan menjadi beban bagi Seungcheol di alam sana?

"Dia terlihat sangat menyayangimu." Jeonghan melirik sinis.

"Tahu apa kau?" Jisoo diam. Merasa jika ia telah mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Jeonghan.

"Sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kita turun." Jeonghan membuka berjalan mendahului Jisoo.

Setelah mengisi _guest list_ keduanya bergegas menuju tempat dimana abu Seungcheol tersimpan.

"Bunga lili?"

TBC

.  
.

untuk chap kemarin ada kesalahan saya yang lumayan fatal. Untuk ayahnya jun/wonwoo itu marganya WEN. Maafkan saya ya readers /bow/  
Thanks for **DevilPrince** yg sudah mengkoreksi /kasi ketjupan maut(?)  
Typo ataupun saran saya terima dg senang hati '-')b  
Akhir kata. Review?


End file.
